The Mistakes of Our Past
by aschliing
Summary: After 3 years of being away from the agency, rogue agent Uchiha, Sasuke is coming back to the agency. After he was left by his husbands with 2 children, Uzumaki Naruto is in for a big surprise when his rogue husband came back. Come and read to find out the story of what really happen to Sasuke, how will Naruto deal with the man who left him and his children. Where has he been?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Naruto walks in Tsunade's office to find Sasuke standing there with Kakashi. The chief of Shinobi Leaf Agency sits there waiting for Naruto's reaction but to no one's surprise but Sasuke, there was none. Tsunade's office has change of the course of Sasuke's absent. There were no more files and bookshelves full of mission reports anymore because Naruto designed a system that requires less paper in paper work. Now that they are in the 21st century where computer is a Go send, every agent has IDs and security codes where they log in and do their reports electronically. Naruto is the captain of all the agents, an S-class agent and in charge of anything related to agents. They report to him and he reports to Tsunade, who is in charge of Shinobi Leaf Agency (SLA). SLA is a division of the government that cleans up after countries messes. This division doesn't have to report to the president because the president handpicks the leader of the agency.

"Here's my report on last months' report, I recommend Haruno Sakura for demotion. Her captain wrote that she lacks focus and discipline, based on the reports I vote that she demotes to Jounin level agent and for her to retake the Anbu exam with me as her prompter."

Tsunade looks up and frowns. "Who was the officer evaluating her exam?"

"Her file says Sai; my question is why was she assigned a weak minded officer?" Naruto said moving around the room to stand next to the window that overlooking the courtyard. Several agents were there talking.

"I'll put Shikamaru on it," she said sitting up straighter because an agent with this level of competency is a very serious business. She skims the report for now. "How do you plan to evaluate her?"

Naruto turns around with a frown on his face. "Like I judge all my agents, with extreme prejudice, my agents will meet my expectations and my standards or they will not make it to Anbu level agent"

"You'll have my answer after I read the entire report"

Naruto move back to the window because the sun was going down and he likes looking at the sunset form Tsunade's office, it always calm the demon inside him. "Gaara said not to skip the Kage meeting and not to flake on your appointments because the semiannual review is coming up" Naruto smile at the look in Tsunade's face. "He always mentions something about Special Forces and implied that you knew what he was trying to tell you if I just mention that to you"

Tsunade stands up and mention for Naruto to sit in her sit while she leaves the room to go meet with Gaara.

"We are in the middle if reviewing Uchiha Sasuke's file," Hatake Kakashi said coming to stand besides Tsunade's chair that Naruto was currently occupying. Naruto turns to the computer, sign in and pulls up Sasuke's file that Tsunade updated.

"Why are you able to view this file? There should be a block on that"

Naruto smirks. "My clearance level is way above your pay grade Kakashi"

Name: Uchiha, Sasuke

Age: 25

Designation: Cleaner, Assassination, Watcher

Status: Rogue (3 years)

Locations: Eastern Europe

Agent History is thirty pages long and Naruto didn't feel the need to read all of it again because over the courses of Sasuke's rogue years, Naruto looks read that file almost every single day.

"It says that he was on a mission that required him to have a rogue status; he was behind enemy lines on his own without any assets, supplies and support."

"Yes, that is not the part we are struggling with, it's hard to tell if everything in his report was done in the interest of the mission" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke as if he knew something that I didn't.

"When an agent is on the field, decisions has to be made, and most of the time those decisions has to be aired on the side of cautious, and we have to do what you can do to complete the mission." Naruto said turning back to the computer screen so he could see the status of the mission; Tsunade updated the mission status mission as soon as she finishes debriefing the president.

Mission Status: Completed

"Where's the interrogation report?

"Inconclusive"

Naruto turn back to the computer to type his notes on the file and his decision, with Tsunade leaving, it's up to him to and Kakashi to decide what to do with Sasuke. "Alright, my decision is to put him on probationer period for however long the Anbu watcher decides his skills are at the Anbu level, and deem him fit to be back on duty, a three months session with our psychologist, I decide that because demoting him would be useless and wasteful"

"It's a good thing you are making the decision because I was thinking of doing the exact opposite," Kakashi said sitting down on the chair that Naruto just vacated.

"That's my professional opinion, I got work to do" Naruto said moving to leave.

"This is S-class information," Kakashi said looking at Naruto.

"This isn't my first rogue agent"

"Tsunade said that you've had 20 A-class mission in two weeks, she said for me to advise you to stop"

"Dobe" Sasuke said

Naruto's hand on his throat, shove his back against the wall by the door and an angry Naruto with red eyes staring at him.

"That's captain Uzumaki to you agent" Naruto growls at him and let him drop to the floor. "I will cut down on my missions," he said before storming out the door.

"I would advise against calling him that, and going near him because he has a lot of anger inside him, you hurt him 3 years ago and that hurt is fueling his anger.

Sasuke continue staring at the door, it's hard to tell if Naruto would really hurt him because all anger he saw in those eyes. "As of now, per request of captain Uzumaki, Naruto and Hatake, Kakashi your agent status is Active under the advising of Hyuga Neji" Kakashi stamped the file with the Active stamp. "Good day, Uchiha"

Author's Note:

Hello guys, thanks for reading my story and please review because I love hearing what you guys have to say about my stories, whether it's negative or positive, I don't mind reading them.


	2. The Return of Uchiha Sasuke

The Return of Uchiha, Sasuke

3 Days Later

Naruto walks in an auditorium full of agents. The departments' semi-annual meeting tells the agents of their status changes and other events that will happen. This branch of the agency is big as oppose to others. Not all agents are required to come to these meetings, only the commanding officers. Naruto walks down the mid-way that leads to the podium. As soon as he gets there, the room quiet down. The thing about captain Uzumaki is that he hates disrespect from his agents.

"Good morning" Naruto said looking down at his anbu agents and their chief.

"Morning captain"

"This year's semi-annual report leave much to be desired for, a few agents has been demoted, unsuccessful missions, 10 new recruits, 12 deaths, and the return of a rogue agent." Naruto said while handing a stack of files to his assistant to pass out. Naruto believes in being honest with his team, therefore everyone knows what's in their files, instead of hiding it from them like most agency does to install fear. "Haruno, Sakura as of today per request of me based on your chief's reports, I demote you to Jounin level agent and a retake of the anbu exam with me as you prompter."

"What! There is no way I can pass them now," she screams, everyone gasp because they know how much Naruto hates interruptions.

Naruto stares at her in silence, he mentions for his assistant to get her file. "Chunin level agent" he said writing it down. "Another unnecessary outburst, you will be back to the academy." Kakashi shakes his head at Sakura because she's getting the business end of Naruto's bad mood.

"There will be two ceremony in the upcoming week, one to commemorate the deaths of our agents, the other to welcome the recruits into the anbu program. The anbu chiefs with failed missions will be going through extensive training courses that will last five days." There were groans in the room, Naruto smirk. "Last but not least, Tsunade has ask me to explain the rogue agent situation. Uchiha Sasuke was a rogue agent for three years; he's back under probationer period. Under the supervision of Hyuga Neji, his status will not change unless Neji deems him worthy, any questions."

A red head girl agent whom name escape Naruto ask. "Why was he rogue?"

"That's above your pay grade," Naruto said which shut down any more questions. Itachi smirks when he got on the podium to give his report.

"Naruto, aren't you a bit tough on Sakura?" Kakashi whispered. He received a glare that shuts him up. Naruto made his way home when Tsunade delivered the last report.

Naruto 

I got home a bit late because the meeting lasted longer than I anticipated, you could say that I am tired by the way my shoulder sagged. I park in the driveway because I plan to go in to work early tomorrow. I drive a very nice escalade, which the agency insured for all their agents. My house isn't much because I grew up that way, I grew up with nothing so I am not use to the extravagance of a mansion, and I don't see a need for it. My home is just a family home for three, the exterior is light blue with white roof, and the kids picked it when we moved here. There are three bedrooms, two and a half bathroom, a studio turn office, a garage with a car for the nanny to use if needed, a nice patio with a heated pool, a very nice garden that Hinata love taking care of for me, and a full kitchen that I use every day. I unlock to the door to find the nanny on the couch dozing with the kids on her lap, walk in my office to drop off the files I was holding. I wake the nanny for her to put the kids in their room. I walk back in my office, flips on the lights, stares at the books on the floor that needs organizing, three boxes of files that I completed last night and one more box to go before I give them back to the agents. I updated the files, so they are already in the system but agents don't have access to the files electronically so I have to print them and organized them in a folder.

Every file has basic info on the agent, their agency photo, their history, their background, copy of their mission reports, discipline reports, whether or not they need to come train with Naruto. The files were all done he just need to do the ones for his chiefs, I sat down in front of my computer to pull out the anbu list that Tsunade updated to make changes on the ones he's doing.

Uchiha Sasuke: Rogue agent on probationer period under the advisement of Hyuga Neji

Haruno Sakura: Chunin level agent (C rank mission)

Hatake Kakashi: anbu general

Looks like they promoted Kakashi, I don't see why, because he does nothing but read porn all day and annoy the hell out of me.

Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru: anbu chief search and rescue

Aburame Shino: anbu chief watcher

Hyuga Hinata: anbu chief medical

Akimichi Choji: anbu chief chef

Yamanaka Ino: anbu chief interrogator

Hyuga Neji: anbu chief fitness

Nara Shikamaru: anbu chief strategist

Lee Rock: anbu chief tech

They promoted lee to chief nerd, way to go president give him more reason to be weird.

Tenten: anbu chief weapons specialist

Sai: anbu evaluating officer and sketch artist

I sigh and pull the new list that Kakashi sent to me about the changes in the commanding officers status, I really hope they don't promote me because I got enough shit to deal with.

Gaara: Special Forces

Kankuro: Special Forces

Temari: Special Forces

Namikaze Minoto: president of Shinobi Leaf Agency

I pause at my father's promotion. I haven't been back home in a while so I didn't know about his promotion.

Uzumaki Naruto: S-class agent, anbu captain, as per request of Tsunade and Kakashi, in charge of all anbu agents. "I have the most time consuming job," I said thinking aloud

Tsunade: executive chief of SLA

"I guess that didn't change, lucky hag"

Umino Iruka: chief recruit trainer

"Way to go, Iruka-sensei

Jiraiya: S-class agent and chief investigator

"That's a mistake, they just give my gramps time to go and be a pervert"

Uzumaki Kushina: Speaker

"Great, they give my mom a speaking job, that's smart, all the woman do is talk"

As soon as I finish packing the files in their box, I heard feet running all over the second floor and knew my brats were up and coming to me.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I heard coming down the stairs and a lot of yelling and arguing. "No pushing Konohamaru, daddy misses me more"

"Nuh-uh Kurama he misses me more, you're a girl," Konohamaru yelled

'So, daddy loves me lots,"

"Nuh-uh, you're yucky"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not, am not, am not"

"Are to, are to, are to, are to, are to"

"Enough" I said coming to stand against the doorway of my office to look at my three years old twins. Konohamaru is the spitting image of Sasuke, right down to the bangs and glare, but his personality is almost like Itachi because he enjoys bugging his sister and sadly, my son has a sadistic side. Kurama on the other hand is all me, deep blue eyes, yellow-blonde hair, fighting spirit, friendly, she's an all-around happy baby girl"

"Am not" she said quickly and ran to hug my foot while talking a mile a minute about all she did today, ask what I did but didn't give me time to answer, kept talking. I pick her up and grab Kono's hand to lead them to the living room. I decorate the whole house with light colors because anything heavy gives me a headache.

"Konohamaru pushed me daddy," she said sticking he tongue out to him.

"Nuh-uh, she pushed first and I barely tapped her"

"Didn't I say no fighting?" I said glaring hard at both of them; they squirm away from me.

"She started it"

"Did not"

"Enough, no more fighting"

"Yes daddy"

I pulled them toward me to hug them at my side while I watch whatever was on the TV; they always forget to turn it off.

"Daddy"

"Yes, Kurama"

"Uncle Tachi said papa's back" I was on high alert the minute she said it, I don't hide anything from my kids about Sasuke's whereabouts because at the time they could talk I would tell them stories about him. They would ask me everything time she see a picture of him, especially Kurama, she talk about her papa all the time, Kono on the hand wouldn't show interest about Sasuke unless someone brings it up. He always stays close to me when someone brings up the subject of his father.

"Yes, he's back"


End file.
